pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
S
is a chapter of Sword & Shield arc. Synopsis As Marvin's journey with Sou, Schilly and Professor Magnolia starts, the group's motorhome gets a flat tire. As they go to investigate, they get ambushed by three Drednaw, three tough Pokémon. Thus, Marvin, Schilly and Sou execute their strategies on how to beat these Pokémon. Chapter Plot Marvin sleeps in bed, and is woken up by some noise. He realizes he is in Professor Magnolia's motorhome, and remembers he is on his own journey. As he goes to search for Sou and Schilly, he hears the latter screaming "14 seconds". Marvin goes inside the room, where he is greeted by Sou and Schilly. Marvin asks what room he is in, and Schilly answers this is her programming room, where she can code Dynamax simulators. Marvin asks what was that about 14 seconds, and is told that's the amount of time that Leon needed toget the Wooloo back to their area. Marvin asks why did they even keep such data, to which Schilly reminds him it is to keep track of his skills for when they will challenge him. She exclaims they also need to see not just how he thinks, but how much time he needs to react and adapt to different situations. Sou wishes they could've filmed him chasing the Obstagoon away, but Schilly reminds it was more important to know that they are candidates for the Gym challenge. Marvin asks about Magnolia's whereabouts, and is told that she's driving the motorhome, out of her own thrill, even if she could simply set it to auto-pilot mode. Sou asks Schilly to review Sirfetch'd's data; Schilly examines how Sirfetch'd fought to defend Marvin and how it fought the giant Pangoro. She goes to analyze the data about when it faced Obstagoon as well. She sees that its speed is boosted when it recharges to strike the enemy, and sees that Sou was smart to adjust its blade. Sou explains he did that by Schilly's recommendations, to which she exclaims he did use the proper materials to sharpen it, and goes to find out what could he do to improve on that. Next, she examines the strength of the Slam move. Suddenly, the motorhome is shaking, causing the Ball Guy costume to fall on Marvin's head. Magnolia tells them that they got a flat tire, and is why they stopped. Sou goes outside to find out more, but Marvin steps outside to help him too. Schilly and Sou warn him this is dangerous, as wild Pokémon may have pierced the tire. Scorbunny and Grookey watch the area, leading Sou to believe there's no danger ahead. Grookey inspects the tires, finding the flat one, while Scorbunny illuminates it, letting Schilly take the photo of it. She sees something pointy caused the tire to be pierced. Suddenly, she sees Sobble coming out, and warns it must not go outside. Thus, Sobble starts crying, but Marvin claims it just wants to help them out. Schilly starts to cry, explaining that it does not have a trainer, and it and lose a battle against a strong Pokémon and become lost. Marvin sees she's concerned, but becomes surprised that he's crying, too. However, Sou cries as well, adding that Sobble's tears induce a scent that causes crying. Marvin tries to comfort Sobble and goes to reach it. Sobble sees danger, however, and hides behind a tire. Marvin is a bit depressed that Sobble does not like him. Suddenly, out of the ground, three Drednaw appear. Schilly realizes that the tires must've been pierced by their horns, as they have crossed their territory. Sou asks Marvin to go inside the motorhome, to which he does, but Drednaw nearly bashes into him. Sou feels their aggression, and asks of Schilly what are their types. Schilly dozes off, and in a very calm voice, says that she does not know. However, she regains herself, shouting that she did know that these are Drednaw, and assumes she just forgot for a moment. She shrugs it off, and has Scorbunny run among the three Drednaw to separate them. Marvin is fascinated how fast Scorbunny is, and sees it is emitting flames from its feet. Schilly sees the flaming pads of the feet, which means it is ready to battle: Scorbunny kicks a Drednaw, burning its face. Scorbunny goes to attack the next one, but sees the previous Drednaw is chasing it. Marvin is alarmed at how Drednaw fast is, despite its heavy shell. He turns to Sou, and is alerted that he, too, is having trouble: Drednaw gnaws on Grookey's stick. Magnolia shouts out to Marvin to get the smartphones from the table and toss them to Schilly and Sou. Marvin doubts that will do anything, but Magnolia assures him it will be fine. Marvin goes in the room, grabs the smartphones and tosses them to Schilly and Sou, explaining that didn't do anything. Much to his shock, the smartphones bear faces, and levitate in mid-air. To his amazement, the smartphones float to Sou and Schilly. Magnolia explains to him that Rotom is a Pokémon that can inhabit devices, including smartphones. She adds that she installed the Pokédex function into their smartphones, to which Marvin realizes these are Pokédex Holders. Sou and Schilly give counsel to one another, and dash away. Sou tells Grookey not to fix on the stick, but rather to move away and combat Drednaw itself. Schilly, however, sees that the burnt Drednaw's speed is lowered. She has Scorbunny dash away, so the other Drednaw leans to the right, causing the burnt one to be stopped in its tracks. The burnt one can't stop, and gets toppled across the field, and just as it lands down, it bites onto Scorbunny's flame pouch before fainting. Schilly is nevertheless in distress that it attacked Scorbunny's weak spot. Marvin looks around, and sees Sobble mourning over the fainted Scorbunny. The other Drednaw stands up, and charges towards Sobble. Marvin goes to protect the latter, who disappears. Drednaw stops, and by accident, mushes its face into Sobble's tears, causing it to cry. Drednaw becomes confused, and as Marvin takes Scorbunny away, that Drednaw attacks the Drednaw battling Grookey by accident. Grookey takes the opportunity by snatching the stick and slamming Drednaw away. As the battle is over, Grookey and Scorbunny are revitalized. Schilly wonders where Sobble has went to, and Sou reminds that it adapts its skin to match the background, making it invisible. Marvin points to his foot: Sobble reappears by his side. Looking at Sobble, Magnolia asks Marvin would he like to raise Sobble. Marvin is surprised, but Schilly shouts out that if both Marvin and Sobble are okay with that, they could give that a try. Sobble is touched, and leaps to Marvin, who is happy to have it as a partner. The group smiles, and due to Sobble's tears, everyone starts to cry. As the motorhome continues, someone is spying on the group. At the same time, in Turrfield Stadium, a young boy goes to his big brother Milo, to tell him about Leon. Milo knows the news already: Leon, the Champion, has recommended two people. The word spreads to Nessa in Hulbury Stadium, Kabu in Motostoke Stadium and Opak at the Ballonlea Stadium, who are surprised, intrigued and ready to give their best. The news about the champion recommending two trainers spread quickly among the rest of the region's Gym Leaders. Debuts Character *Kabu *Milo *Milo's brother *Nessa *Opal Pokémon *Marvin's Sobble *Drednaw Gallery Category:Sword & Shield chapters